Para matarte con un beso
by I Lose my mind
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry busca respuestas en el Pensadero. Pero algo anda mal. Atrapado dentro de la memoria, Hary se da cuenta que regresó a Hogwarts de 1945 donde conoce a un Tom Riddle de 18 años enseñando DCAO.
1. Capitulo 1

_Disclaimer: Ni los personas ni la historia nos pertenecen, perteneces a Rowling y a Paimpont respectivamente. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción.  
_

* * *

**Summary:**

Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry busca respues en el Pensadero. Pero algo anda mal. Atrapado dentro de la memoria, Hary se encuentra que regresó a Hogwarts de 1945 donde él conoce a un Tom Riddle de 18 años enseñando Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras.

**Advertencia: Es rate M por SLASH (Relación chico/chico) en futuros capítulos. Así es, es un romance Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle. Si no es el tipo de historia que a usted le gustaría leer, por favor retroceda lentamente ahora mismo.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**_  
_

* * *

¡Toma este beso en tu frente!  
Y, en el momento de abandonarte,  
déjame confesarte lo siguiente:  
no te equivocas cuando consideras  
que mis días han sido un sueño;  
y si la esperanza se ha desvanecido  
en una noche o en un día,  
en una visión o fuera de ella,  
¿es por ello menos ida?  
Todo lo que vemos o parecemos  
no es más que un sueño dentro de un sueño.

~Edgar Allan Poe: "A Dream Within a Dream"

...

_Tal vez,_ pensó Harry, _todo fue un sueño._ _Draco, el fallido asesino, mortalmente pálido bajo la luna._ _La cara de Snape, distorsionada más allá del reconocimiento, señalando con su varita al hombre que confió en él y pronunciando la maldición imperdonable._ _El cuerpo de Dumbledore, acostado, roto en la parte inferior de la torre..._ _Tal vez lo he soñado todo._

Miró a su alrededor la oficina del director. La mesa estaba cubierta de libros y papeles, como si Dumbledore pudiera reanudar su trabajo en cualquier momento. La jaula de Fawkes todavía estaba en un rincón, y la mitad de Harry esperaba ver algo de fuego y escarlata. Pero la jaula estaba vacía, la puerta estaba rota y ahora colgaba tristemente de una bisagra. Harry trató de poner la puerta correctamente, pero no se mantenía. _No era un sueño._ _Nunca despertaré de esto._ _No hay magia en la tierra que pueda deshacer el hechizo mortal de Snape._ _Dumbledore se ha ido, y Fawkes se fue con él._

_Estoy solo, y no sé qué hacer._ _Dumbledore me dejó una tarea aterradora: tengo que vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso que el mundo ha conocido._ _Tengo que destruir los Horrocruxes, los objetos ocultos que esconden los fragmentos del alma oscura de Voldemort._ _Pero no sé lo que son o dónde empezar a buscar._ _¿Cómo podría Dumbledore simplemente morir, desvaneciéndose en la nada, y dejándome para completar esta enorme y desesperada tarea?_

_¿Dónde puede un mago oscuro ocultar su alma?_ _¿Cómo voy a saber?_ _¿Por qué Dumbledore no me dijo más acerca de los Horrocruxes?_ _Él sabía que yo soy el que está destinado a enfrentar a Voldemort en el final, ¿Y cómo me preparó?_ _Llevándome a su oficina y compartiendo conmigo sus recuerdos del pasado..._ ¿_Era que toda la ayuda que me podía dar, Director?_ _¿Fue esta la única arma que tenía que darme cuando tengo que hacer frente al Señor Oscuro?_ ¿_Recuerdos de un anciano?_

La mirada de Harry se quedó en el gabinete desgastado por el tiempo que albergaba el Pensadero del director. Una niebla color plata emanaba de una pequeña grieta entre las puertas del armario y se quedó en el aire por un momento antes de disolverse en la nada.

Harry caminó lentamente hacia el gabinete. _Memorias de Dumbledore..._ _¿Por qué pasamos horas investigando profundamente los recuerdos del pasado en lugar de ir sobre las estrategias de batalla, hechizos de defensa, planes para encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes?_ _¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con recordar?_ Las puertas de roble se abrieron al toque de Harry. El Pensadero estaba allí como lo recordaba, un recipiente antiguo tallado en piedra gris claro. Harry pasó el dedo sobre las runas extrañas talladas alrededor de los bordes, signos misteriosos y sin sentido que no podía descifrar. En un estante encima del Pensadero había filas y filas de frascos de vidrio pequeños, brillaban en la niebla luminosa que se levantó de la superficie del recipiente. Recuerdos del pasado, fragmentos del tiempo perdido, atrapado en pequeñas botellas tapadas... ¿De quiénes eran esos recuerdos? La mayoría de los viales estaban sin marcar, pero algunos fueron marcadas con las iniciales, con una letra elegante Harry reconoció como la de Dumbledore: AD & GG. AD. AD y AD. AD y ED. AD & GG. TR. TR. TR. TR y HP...

Harry frunció el ceño. _TR. Tom Riddle._ _Estos deben ser los recuerdos de Tom Riddle que Dumbledore había reunido, los que visitamos juntos en el Pensadero._ _Pero, ¿cuál es el último, el vial marcado con las iniciales de Tom Riddle y las mías juntas?_ Harry se acercó a la botella de cristal y se quedó mirando, fascinado, los hilos brillantes que se arremolinaban en su interior. _¿__Es la memoria de alguien sobre la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarme, la noche en que asesinó a mis padres?_ _¿Hay algún misterio más profundo sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche que aún no he descubierto?_

Destapó el frasco con una mano temblorosa y vertió su contenido en las aguas brillantes del Pensadero. Respirando profundamente, Harry se sumergió en la niebla de plata radiante. En el instante siguiente, el mundo comenzó a disolverse en el remolino de luces y sombras, y éste lo rodeó, tiró de él hacia abajo en sus profundidades. No podía respirar, no podía pensar...

Entonces el giro frenético se detuvo, y Harry se encontró de nuevo precisamente donde comenzó, en la oficina del director en Hogwarts. Sacudió la cabeza aturdido. _¿Qué ha pasado?_ ¿Tal vez la memoria no ha funcionado correctamente? Pero al instante siguiente, Harry se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba solo en la oficina del director, un mago anciano estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Por un momento, Harry imaginó que era Dumbledore, y su corazón dio un brinco en el pecho. Pero entonces vio que el mago no era Dumbledore en absoluto, sino un hombre pequeño y marchito, cuya amistosa mirada carecía de la astucia y el humor que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en la mirada del director. Harry miró hacia atrás, pero el gabinete que contenía el Pensadero ya no estaba allí. _Por supuesto._ _Este es sólo un recuerdo del pasado. Este debe ser un director anterior._ ¿_Quién fue el director que Dumbledore?_ _Armando Dippet, ¿verdad?_

—Siéntate, hijo mío. —dijo el profesor Dippet amablemente y señaló a una silla delante de su escritorio.

_¿A quién le está hablando?_ _No hay nadie más aquí._ Harry miró a su alrededor en la confusión.

—Está bien, no hay necesidad de ser tímido. —sobresaltado, Harry se dio cuenta de que Dippet estaba hablando a _él._

Se sentó en la silla y miró fijamente al director. _¿Qué está pasando?_ _¿Cómo puede verme?_ _Yo no soy parte de esta memoria, yo no vivo en este momento._ _No soy más que un espectador desde el exterior, desde el futuro._

—Así que usted es... —el profesor Dippet consultó a un trozo de pergamino sobre la mesa frente a él—… Elías Black. Bienvenido a Hogwarts, muchacho. Estamos contentos de tenerlo con nosotros, su tutor me escribió y me explicó los detalles de su trágico pasado... No hay necesidad de entrar en todo eso ahora. Estoy seguro de que es doloroso para usted que hablar de ello.

_¿Elías Black?_ _¿Quién es Elías Black?_ _¿Y por qué estoy experimentando esta memoria a través de sus ojos?_ La mano de Harry se fue de forma automática a la frente, y sus dedos encontraron la cicatriz familiar. _Sigo siendo yo._

—Ah, sí. Tu cicatriz. Estoy seguro de que se consolide en el tiempo, mi querido muchacho —dijo el profesor Dippet suavemente—. Ahora, tengo entendido que usted nunca ha asistido a una escuela antes, aunque la carta de su tutor indica que usted ha aprendido un poco de la magia durante sus viajes. Usted se puede encontrar un poco atrasado en algunos de sus temas, pero estoy seguro de que sus profesores serán comprensivos al principio. Sus compañeros estarán curiosos acerca de usted, naturalmente, pero han sido advertidos de no hacer demasiadas preguntas, de acuerdo con las instrucciones de su tutor.

Él le sonrió a Harry— Tendré a alguien que le muestre la escuela en un momento. Pero en primer lugar, está el pequeño asunto de la colocación de la casa. Al ver que usted es un Black, no creo que pueda haber mucha duda sobre el resultado... —se levantó y tomó un viejo sombrero raído de la estantería detrás de él. Harry sintió que su corazón martilleaba en el pecho. ¿_El Sombrero Seleccionador? Me pregunto, ¿Me reconocerá_ _o pensará que soy Elías Black, también?_

El viejo director puso el sombrero con cautela en la cabeza de Harry, y él sintió que le revolvía la vida por encima de él. Una voz le susurró en voz tan baja que sólo puede haber sido dentro de su mente: "_Qué extraño..._"

Harry podía oír la puerta que se abría en la oficina del director y el suave sonido de unos pasos al entrar, pero no se dio la vuelta para ver quién era.

El director le susurró a alguien— Tome asiento —luego, se dirigió al sombrero—. Pido disculpas por molestarlo de nuevo poco después de la clasificación de este año, pero como puedes ver, tenemos un estudiante adicional que necesita clasificación. Se trata de Elías Black, un nuevo estudiante de séptimo año.

"_¿Elías Black?"_ Una risa sin sonido corrió por la mente de Harry, seguido por varias palabras en silencio. _"¿Es así como te estas llamando, muchacho? Elías... __Alias,__ más probable. Y, ¿un Black? ¡No lo creo! Algo en ti me es extrañamente familia, como si ya hubiera soñado con tu clasificación. Sueño con tantas cosas, durmiendo aquí en esta plataforma entre clasificaciones. Algunas de las cosas que sueño se han cumplido y otras no. Tal vez usted es una de esas cosas que todavía no ocurren. "_

—Bueno, ¿qué está tomando tanto tiempo? —el director Dippet estaba empezando a sonar impaciente—. Solo lo tiene que _sortearlo_, ¿verdad?

El sombrero le susurró en la mente de Harry _"¿Cómo voy a ordenarte, niño sin nombre? ¿Eres un león o una serpiente?" _

Harry pensó por un segundo, y su mente le susurró de nuevo, "_Yo soy ambos._ _Pero quizás es mejor que me pongas en Slytherin en esta ocasión."_

_"¿En esta__ ocasión? ¿Quieres decir que volveremos a vernos? ¡Qué curioso! Como usted quiera, mi enigmático Elías."_ sopló el sombrero. Entonces se proclamó en voz alta— ¡Slytherin!

—¡Lo sabía! —el director Dippet levantó el sombrero de la cabeza de Harry y le dio una mirada curiosa—. ¡Le tomó bastante tiempo, sin embargo! Tal vez este sombrero es demasiado viejo para esto. —metió el sombrero en la plataforma, donde se quedó en silencio.

—O tal vez el sombrero no sabía cómo ordenarlo. —la suave voz que hablaba detrás de él hizo a su vez Harry en la sangre se helara en sus venas. _Él está aquí._ _Aquí, en este momento._ _Aquí, dentro de esta memoria._

Se volvió lentamente y miró a la persona que había hablado.

—Elías —parecía que la voz del director Dippet venía desde muy lejos—, este es uno de sus profesores, el Profesor Riddle.

_Casi se me olvida que el Señor Oscuro alguna vez tuvo la cara como un ángel. Yo me había preguntado por qué Slughorn, viejo tonto, le diría a Tom Riddle sobre Horrocruxes, acerca de la magia oscura y vil que ningún ser humano debe saber._ _No me di cuenta de lo extrañamente fascinante que la cara del mal podría ser..._ _No es de extrañar que el pobre Slughorn no pudiera guardar silencio._

_Voldemort es unos años más viejo que la última vez que lo vi en el Pensadero._ _Él es un asesino ya, lo puedo ver en sus ojos._ _Ha cometido su primer asesinato y creó su primer Horrocrux._ _Sin embargo, aún no se ha perdido todo rastro de su humanidad, y su alma oscura todavía está oculto detrás de un rostro angelical._

—Sr. Riddle es nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —había una nota de orgullo en la voz del director.

—¿Usted da clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —Harry susurró. Miró a Tom Riddle, su mente girando. _Algo está terriblemente mal con este recuerdo._ _Tom Riddle no enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._ _Se aplica para el puesto un año después de graduarse de Hogwarts, pero el director Dippet lo rechaza._ _Y años más tarde, Dumbledore también lo hará..._

El director Dippet se rió entre dientes— Ah, te sorprende, Elías. Es cierto que el Sr. Riddle todavía es muy joven, apenas un año mayor que tú, pero te puedo asegurar que es un brillante profesor. Me alegro de haber escuchado el consejo de Dumbledore y haberlo contratado.

—¿Duda de mis calificaciones para esta posición, Sr. Black? —hubo un frío momentáneo en la voz de plata de Tom Riddle, y Harry sintió un escalofrío repentino en sus huesos.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y se obligó a mirar a los ojos grises del futuro Voldemort— No —su voz salió como un susurro—. Nunca pondría en duda sus habilidades, ni por un momento.

—Bien. —_Es extraño lo hermoso que era cuando aún era humano..._ _¿Quién podría haber pensado que Voldemort se ruborizó alguna vez?_

—Te voy a enseñar la escuela, Señor Black —Tom Riddle agarró el brazo de Harry y lo dirigió hacia la puerta—. Conozco muy bien este castillo, yo fui un estudiante durante siete años.

Salieron al pasillo. Harry miró hacia la pálida media–familiar cara de su guía con asombro. _¿Qué me está pasando?_ _¿Por qué estoy aquí, dentro de esta memoria torcida con cosas que nunca pasaron?_ _Voldemort se ofrece a mostrarme los alrededores de Hogwarts._ _Tal vez él me mostrará dónde se va a ocultar sus Horrocruxes en el futuro._ _Tal vez todo esto es alguna cosa de Dumbledore, después de todo._ _Tal vez se ha ideado una manera para que pueda conocer a Voldemort tan bien que voy a saber dónde va a ocultar su alma fragmentada, años después a partir de ahora._

_Me pregunto qué pasaría si lo apuntara con mi varita en este instante y pronuncio la maldición asesina._ _¿Es posible matar a una memoria?_ _¿Y qué pasaría en el futuro si lo hiciera?_

_Él me está mirando._ _¿Qué es esto?_ _Él está estirando su brazo y toca la cicatriz..._ _¿Se acuerda de mí después de todo?_ _Él es no más que un recuerdo, ¿puede un recuerdo del pasado recordar el futuro?_ _Tal vez el Sombrero Seleccionador no es el único en soñar con cosas que aún no han llegado a pasar._

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras el dedo de Tom Riddle rozó su cicatriz, pero el agudo dolor que había esperado no llegó.

—¡Qué extraña cicatriz! —dijo Tom en voz baja—. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Harry levantó la mirada, desconcertado, y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Tom Riddle. _¿Qué puedo decir?_ _¿__Que un día él me dio esta cicatriz?_

—Fue… un mago oscuro —murmuró al fin—. No puedo hablar de ello.

—Usted tiene alguna experiencia con la magia negra, ¿entonces? —unos luminosos ojos grises examinaron su rostro y Harry se sentía extrañamente inquieto. _Se siente como si estuviera a punto de leer mi mente._ _Tal vez debería haber prestado más atención a las lecciones de Oclumancia de Snape._

—¿Magia negra? Sí, un poco —dijo rápidamente—. Pero tengo mucho que aprender. Yo... Yo quiero aprender todo lo que_ tú_ sabes.

Tom Riddle sonrió— Me alegro de oírlo, Señor Black. —su voz era formal, como si estuviera tratando de sonar como un profesor.

La parada había sido más extraña que la caminata de Harry a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts con Voldemort a su lado. _Todo es lo mismo._ _Todo, excepto por él._ Harry mantuvo los ojos en el suelo de piedra, porque esto parecía más seguro que encontrarse con la aguda mirada de Tom Riddle. En un momento dado, pasaron la figura evanescente del Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa Slytherin.

—Buenas tardes, Barón. —dijo Tom Riddle cortésmente.

Harry se hizo eco— Buenas tardes.

Una expresión de asombro pasó por las características espectrales del barón— Pero eso no es posible... —susurró, mirando fijamente a Harry—Tú eres...

—Mi nombre es Elías Black. —dijo Harry rápidamente.

El Barón Sanguinario lo miró por un momento antes de murmurar— Sí, sí, por supuesto... Sólo me recordó a alguien, Señor Black.

Siguieron caminando. Tom Riddle señaló el Gran Salón y las escaleras que conducen a las distintas aulas. De alguna manera, el paisaje familiar de Hogwarts comenzó a sonar de forma diferente en su presencia, ahora, transformado en un paisaje onírico desconocido. _Todo parece igual, pero se siente diferente._ Después de descender por una escalera larga y sinuosa, se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. La pesada puerta de roble estaba adornada con una serpiente de plata brillante con ojos de esmeralda.

—Una serpiente —dijo Tom Riddle en voz baja—. El símbolo de la Casa Slytherin. ¿Ha leído alguna historia de Hogwarts, Señor Black? ¿Puede usted decirme por qué la serpiente se ha convertido en el símbolo de Slytherin?.

Harry asintió con la cabeza— Sí, profesor Riddle. Salazar Slytherin fue un hablante Pársel.

Tom Riddle le lanzó una mirada de aprobación— Así es, es una habilidad extraordinariamente rara, la capacidad de hablar la antigua lengua de las serpientes. Tal vez sea una buena cosa; imagínese si todos tuvieran la capacidad de hacer que las serpientes cumplan sus órdenes...

Una sonrisa revoloteaba brevemente sobre su pálido rostro. Luego se volvió hacia la puerta y le dijo: *_serpiente plateada, venga a la vida.*_

Y la serpiente adornada que decoraba la puerta obedeció la orden pársel, surgió de la puerta y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo delante de ellos. Poco a poco, levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry con los ojos verde–azulado, y su cabeza estaba preparada para atacar...

—Muéstrame lo que sabes de la magia, Elías Black. —dijo Tom Riddle en voz baja.

Harry se quedó inmóvil por un momento.

—Usa tu varita mágica, Elías.

La mirada de la serpiente brillaba con malevolencia. Harry sintió que su corazón tronando en el pecho. ¿_Se trata de un desafío, Lord Voldemort?_

_*Serpiente plateada, regresar a su verdadera forma.*_ La serpiente se fundió en la puerta tan pronto como Harry le habló a ella, y la chispa de la vida por delante de sus ojos de piedras preciosas.

Harry levantó la vista y miró a la joven a su lado. La cara de Tom Riddle era inexpresiva, pero sus ojos grises brillaban cuando se encontró la mirada de Harry.

—¿Usted es... un Pársel, Elías? —la voz de Tom Riddle era ronca.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Notable...—Tom se quedó inmóvil por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego sonrió—. Creo que tenemos mucho en común, y espero poder conocerlo a usted, Elías Black.

* * *

_**Maru M. Cullen**_:

_¡Hola a todas/os! ¿Cómo están?_

_Aquí les traemos una historia que nos a encantado a mi hermana (I lose my mind) y a mí, y queríamos compartirla con ustedes._

_Lamentablemente mi hermana no está aquí asi que voy a subir sola hoy. Quiero aclarar que esta historia se subirpa todos los **Lunes** y **Viernes** por cualquiera de las dos o por ambas. Tambien queríamos aclarar que es una **TRADUCCIÓN** y nada es nuestro._

_Si más demora_

_Se despide,_

_**Maru M. Cullen**_

_"Deja que tu sonrisa cambie al mundo, pero no dejes que el mundo cambie tu sonrisa."__**  
**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia nos pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling y a **Paimpont** respectivamente. Nosotras solo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

_**Summary:**_

_Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry busca respuestas en el Pensadero. Pero algo anda mal. Atrapado dentro de la memoria, Harry se encuentra que regresó a Hogwarts de 1945 donde él conoce a un Tom Riddle de 18 años enseñando Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras._

_**Advertencia: Es rate M por SLASH (Relación chico/chico) en futuros capítulos. Así es, es un romance Harry Potter/ Tom Riddle. Si no es el tipo de historia que a usted le gustaría leer, por favor retroceda lentamente ahora mismo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

* * *

—_Serpentigena __—_Tom Riddle dijo en voz baja a la serpiente en la puerta—. Asegúrese de recordar esta contraseña, Elías. —agregó en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió ante ellos.

Harry asintió en silencio. ¿_Serpentigena?_ ¿_Serpiente de origen?_ _Eso debe ser bastante fácil de recordar, mi Señor Oscuro._

La sala común de Slytherin de este tiempo no era tan diferente de la forma que Harry recordó en su breve visita durante su segundo año en Hogwarts. La oscura sala tenía el mismo aire de decadencia refinada que él recordaba. Los sofás de color verde oscuro eran lujosos y opulentos, y las sillas barrocas estaban adornadas con tallas de torsión serpentina y ricos terciopelos color musgo. Había demasiados cráneos para el gusto de Harry: cráneos reales en estanterías y mesas bajas, y los de plata tejidos en los tapices, acariciados por las serpientes bordadas. Lámparas de plata adornadas con tonos de malaquita emitían a la habitación una suave luz verde. Botellas de vidrio llenas de líquido de un color verde esmeralda natural que brillaba entre los antiguos volúmenes que llenaban las estanterías de libros. _Absinthe?_ _No, probablemente debe ser un veneno vil..._ En un rincón de la sala común, dos jóvenes magos estaban jugando en silencio al juego de la Taba que se veía horriblemente como huesos reales (*).

Un silencio cayó sobre el cuarto cuando Harry entró con Tom Riddle. _Tom Riddle puede ser sólo un año mayor que algunos de estos estudiantes, pero ya es más que un profesor en sus ojos._ _Cómo lo miran, estos futuros mortífagos, como si ya vislumbraran el Mago Oscuro que él se convertirá…_

—Él —dijo Tom Riddle, su voz sonó clara ante el repentino silencio—, es el nuevo estudiante séptimo año del que estaban hablando, Elías Black. Tengo el agrado de informarles que fue clasificado en la Casa Slytherin, y les pido que hagan todo lo posible para hacerlo sentir bienvenido. El Señor Black es nuevo en Hogwarts, pero no, al parecer, para el estudio de las artes oscuras.

De repente, Harry se encontró rodeado por estudiantes vestidos de oscuro quienes le estrecharon la mano y le dieron la bienvenida. No podía hacer un seguimiento de todos los nombres y las caras, pero algunos le eran familiares: Abraxas Malfoy, cabello rubio y de ojos grises como Draco. La mandíbula cuadrada y musculosa de Tiberius McLaggen. El altivo pelo negro de Druella Rosier, tan parecida a su, todavía no nacida, hija Bellatrix que Harry se estremeció.

Una niña con brillantes ojos zafiro se presentó como Araminta Meliflua. Harry pensó por un momento que parecía más bien dulce para un Slytherin, y luego recordó con un sobresalto por qué su nombre era tan familiar para él: Sirius le había mencionado una vez de su campaña para hacer la caza muggles legal.

Había varios Black's entre los Slytherin's. El tranquilo Alphard Black se encontraba en el año de Harry, mientras que Cygnus —el hermano de Alphard—, y su primo Orion eran un año menor. _Alphard Black._ _Tú debes ser el tío favorito de Sirius..._ _Años a partir de ahora, tu nombre se quitará del árbol de la familia. ¡Qué raro es pensar que algunos de los estudiantes que he conocido ya están muertos!._ _Ellos_ _solo se viven dentro de esta memoria._ A Harry inmediatamente le gustó Orion —el padre de Sirius—, cuyos salvajes rizos negros y ojos traviesos le recordaban a su no–nacido hijo. Cygnus —uno de los jugadores de la Taba—, era el más guapo de los tres Black's, pero había algo duro en sus ojos que a Harry no le gustaba. _Puedo ver a sus futuras hijas Bellatrix y Narcissa en sus hermosas y crueles facciones pero, ¿Cómo diablos Druella y él pudieron producir a la dulce de Andrómeda?_

Una muchacha pálida estaba sentada sola en la esquina. Ella no se levantó para darle la bienvenida como los otros, pero sus inescrutables ojos oscuros se detuvieron en el rostro de Harry. Parecía extrañamente familiar, pero se tomó un momento antes de que Harry se dio cuenta de quién era: Eileen Prince. Futura madre de Snape. _Años a partir de ahora, va a dar a luz a un asesino..._

—¿Otro Black? —Cygnus escrutó con la mirada a Harry—. ¿Cómo, exactamente, estás relacionado con el resto de nosotros, Elías? ¿Y por qué no se te llamas como una constelación, al igual que los otros Black?.

_No sé las respuestas a tus preguntas más que tú, muerto hace mucho tiempo Cygnus Black._ _Yo no sé quién me ha nombrado._ _Ni siquiera sé de quién es esta memoria, o cómo llegué a estar en ella._

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros— Mis padres han muerto hace mucho —dijo finalmente—. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de preguntar sobre mi nombre. Pero no es cierto que todos los Black llevan el nombre de alguna constelación. Phineas Nigellus Black, por ejemplo, no lo era.

Un murmullo recorrió la silenciosa habitación. Cygnus asintió brevemente, y la sombra de una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro por un momento— Eso es cierto, Elías —dijo en voz baja—. Phineas Nigellus Black era un gran mago de hecho, un verdadero Black, y un hombre de muchos secretos. Tal vez su padre fallecido era uno de ellos. Se nos ha dicho que no debemos hacer demasiadas preguntas. Muy bien, no voy a preguntar. Es suficiente para mí que usted es un Black, y un Slytherin.

—Por supuesto que usted es un Slytherin —fue Abraxas Malfoy quien habló. El parecido con su nieto Draco era notable, pero Abraxas llevaba su platinado pelo más largo, como un halo de luz alrededor de su rostro y sus rasgos eran más suaves que Draco—. Tus ojos son tan verdes como los de la serpiente en la puerta.

Tom Riddle se echó a reír— Bien visto, Señor Malfoy. Me había preguntado por qué parecía tan curiosamente familiar para mí...

Harry miró a la joven a su lado. El futuro del Señor Oscuro cara pálida a la luz parpadeante de color verde. _Y él es bello, al igual que el veneno verde–azulado en esas botellas en el estante._

Pero la risa de Tom Riddle se sintió como una puñalada en el corazón de Harry. Una llama repentina de odio se apoderó de su cuerpo. _Tengo los ojos de mi madre, Tom Riddle, y si le parezco familiar es porque algún día la mirarás a los ojos mientras la matas._ _Me pregunto, ¿Los recuerdos pueden morir?_ _Si pueden, me aseguraré de que no vayas a vivir para poner los ojos sobre ella en el futuro..._ Harry se alejó de Riddle, pero cada nervio de su cuerpo era consciente de su presencia. Harry sintió, con una extraña sensación de satisfacción, el sobresalto que pasaba por la mente de Riddle. _Él lo puede sentir ahora._ _Él puede sentir lo que siento por él en este momento._ _Pero él está confundido, no entiende por qué lo odio tanto._

—Te voy a enseñar el dormitorio, Elías. —Harry estaba demasiado preocupado por el futuro de Voldemort para oponerse a ser tocado por un Malfoy. Abraxas lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a dirigirse a través de un arco de mármol negro para el dormitorio. Harry miró por encima del hombro. Varios estudiantes le sonrieron, y Araminta le dio un pequeño y alegre ademan. Pero Tom Riddle se quedó helado en la puerta, su rostro blanco como la nieve. Su mirada plateada se encontró con la de Harry por un instante, y una imagen de Tom Riddle como un niño pequeño en un orfanato lúgubre cruzó por la mente de Harry sin ser invitado. _Soledad._ _Él_ _se siente solo._

—Buenas noches, Elías. —la voz de Tom Riddle era extraña y distante.

—Buenas noches, Profesor Riddle. —la propia voz de Harry sonaba demasiado extraña, como si perteneciera a otra persona.

El dormitorio de los chicos de Slytherin era tanto como Harry lo había imaginado: una enorme cama con dosel negro con hojas de plata fueron alineados en filas ordenadas, y el tapiz era de color verde oscuro con serpientes plateadas. _Demasiadas serpientes…_

No había ventanas, sin luz solar, sólo el parpadeo de las lámparas verdes y espejos ornamentados de plata a lo largo de la pared. Harry alcanzó a ver su rostro pálido, en uno de los óvalos de plata. Fue un alivio ver su cicatriz familiar, por un momento había esperado ver el rostro del desconocido Elías.

Un gran baúl le estaba esperando junto a su cama. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Eran las cosas de él o pertenecían a Elías Black, quienquiera que fuese? _El hijo del hijo del amor secreto de Phineas Nigellus Black..._ _Me pregunto quién es mi misterioso "tutor", ¿Quién le escribió al director en mi nombre?_ _¿Envió el baúl aquí también?_ _¿Es esta su memoria?_ ¿_Fue él el que embrujó este recuerdo para que se convierta tan extrañamente real?_

Para su alivio, Harry se encontró un palo de escoba de aspecto decente en los trajes en el maletero. ¿Una clásica Silver Arrow? Al parecer, su tutor sin nombre tenía un gusto especial por las escobas.

—¿Usted juega Quidditch? —los ojos grises de Abraxas Malfoy se iluminaron—, ¿Es bueno?.

Harry sonrió— No soy malo. Pero espero que todos los puestos en el equipo de Slytherin hayan sido tomados.

—Ellos _estaban._ Pero idiota de MacFarlan fue y se hizo expulsar.

—¿Expulsado? —_¿no es Hamish MacFarlan el futuro capitán de Montrose Magpies?_ —. Er .. ¿Por qué razón?

Abraxas se dejó caer en su cama con un profundo suspiro— Oh, sólo una broma tonta. Él petrificó al Profesor Kettleburn, sólo para divertirse, así perderíamos una de las de las aburridas clases de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas. La idea de MacFarlan era dejarlo petrificado en el bosque hasta que terminara la clase y luego venir y despetrificarlo. _¿Cómo_ él iba a saber que Kettleburn acababa de traer a un _dragón_ para mostrarnos?

—¿Un dragón? —eso _definitivamente_ no sonaba bien—, ¿Qué pasó?.

—Oh, el dragón se soltó y encontró al profesor Kettleburn por ahí en el bosque y mordió su brazo. Ásperos en edad Kettleburn (**), por supuesto, pero que _fue_ un accidente. El director lanzó un ataque, sin embargo, y expulsó a los mejores candidatos que he tenido en años.

—Oh... ¿Buscador, dijo usted? —el corazón de Harry se agitó un poco.

—¿En serio? —Abraxas levantó la cabeza y lo miró con esperanza—, ¿Usted juega como buscador? Soy el capitán del maldito equipo de Slytherin, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar un buscador decente para reemplazar a MacFarlan. Casi me había resignado a Alphard, pero es _realmente_ malo. A veces creo que en realidad _quiere _que Gryffindor gane. Cygnus y Orion son buenos, por supuesto, pero los necesito como batidores. Incluso pensé en la idea de tratar con Araminta. Ella no es muy experimentada, pero al menos no se cae de su escoba como Alphard. Y ella podría ser capaz de distraer a Lupin.

—¿Lupin? —Harry sintió algo caliente en el interior al escuchar el nombre familiar. _¿El __padre de Remus, tal vez?_

—John Lupin, el buscador de Gryffindor. Es muy bueno, maldita sea, pero tiene un punto débil: los ojos zafiro de Araminta. Cualquiera puede verlo. No es como si le pudiera preguntar para salir, por supuesto, sabe que los de Slytherin's lo matarían si lo intenta. Así que se esconde en las sombras, mirando a ella en secreto, como si quisiera comérsela... —Abraxas hizo una mueca—. Lupin y la Belle de Slytherin... ¡Qué pensamiento tan terrible!

Harry no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo. _Remus es un mestizo, ¿no? Quienquiera que fuese la madre de Remus, definitivamente no era Araminta._ Él trató de recordar quién era la abuela de Draco, pero no podía recordar. ¿Podría haber sido Araminta?— ¿Estas... er ... interesado en Araminta? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

—¿Qué? —Abraxas Malfoy lo miró ligeramente desconcertado por un momento. Luego sonrió—. Oh, no... Yo no soy muy mujeriego. Soy completamente inmune a la magia de los ojos ciertamente encantadores de Araminta. El zafiro no es realmente mi color, de todos modos. Esmeralda es el color de Slytherin, ya sabes... —su voz se apagó, y se levantó bruscamente de su cama. Hubo un leve rubor en sus mejillas—. Vamos a jugar Quidditch por la mañana, para que pueda ver si está todo bien.

Harry aceptó de buena gana. _Considerándolo todo, _reflexionó mientras terminaba de desempacar su maleta, _Abraxas Malfoy es una mejora con respecto a sus descendientes por nacer._ _Es una pena que va a morir de viruela del dragón..._ _Si sólo hubiera sido Draco._ _O Lucius..._

_..._

Harry se las arregló para escaparse del recinto durante unos minutos por sí mismo antes de la cena. El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre el paisaje familiar, y las sombras se habían profundizado a un azul oscuro. Aspiró el aire otoñal y trató de liberar su mente de la fascinante atmósfera de tonos verdes de la mazmorra de Slytherin.

_Harry Potter, ahora en Slytherin._ _Harry Potter, el nuevo estudiante del Señor Oscuro..._ _¿De quién es esta memoria?_ _Y, ¿Cómo alguien puede recordar estas cosas extrañas que nunca pasaron?_ _Me parece que soy capaz de moverme en esta memoria a voluntad, puedo hablar con los demás e influir en ellos._ ¿_Estoy cambiando el pasado de esta manera?_ ¿_Estoy cambiándole la memoria a alguien de lo que sucedió?_

_¿Tal vez estoy atrapado dentro de las memorias de un loco?_ ¿_Tal vez este es el recuerdo retorcido de alguien que pasó sus días en una habitación cerrada en San Mungo, incapaz de decir la realidad de sus propias delirantemente extrañas ideas?_

_¿Cuándo esta memoria llegará a su fin?_ ¿_Voy a encontrar mi camino o estoy atrapado en este momento para siempre?_ ¿_Estoy aquí por una razón?_

La imagen de la cara pálida de Tom Riddle se levantó en su memoria. _Voldemort._ _Tal vez estoy aquí para matar a Voldemort._ _Tal vez alguien ha ideado una manera para mí para volver en el tiempo y detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde..._

Buscó en el bolsillo. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su familiar varita de acebo del _futuro. ¿Una varita mágica de la vida real puede influir en esta memoria?_

Sacó la varita y la movió con esperanza— ¡_Expecto Patronum!_

Una forma de plata brillante brotó de su varita, y Harry vio en relieve como el ciervo brillante pasó por encima del oscurecimiento de los terrenos de Hogwarts. _Si mi varita puede hacer magia dentro de esta memoria, entonces debería ser capaz de hacer otras._

Su mirada se posó sobre una pequeña araña en el césped. Se sentó allí, inmóvil, apenas visible en el crepúsculo. Harry apuntó su varita hacia ella.

—_Ava..._ _—s_u mano empezó a temblar. _Oh, ¡vamos!_ _¡Yo puedo hacer esto!_ _Es sólo una araña._ _Es apenas sensible._ _Si no puedo matar a una araña, ¿cómo voy a destruir a Voldemort?_

Él respiró hondo y volvió a intentarlo— _Avada Kedavra..._ _—_las palabras sonaron extrañas en la boca.

La araña permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, luego se escabulló de entre los arbustos a una velocidad fuerte.

—Sería más fácil simplemente pisarla, ¿Sabes? —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore era mucho más joven, ahora que Harry lo miraba con detenimiento. Su pelo y barba estaban castaños en lugar de blanco, pero sus ojos azules brillaban alegremente detrás de las gafas de media luna, como siempre lo habían hecho.

—¡Es bueno verte, Profesor! —Harry sonrió al hombre cuyo funeral había asistido a unos pocos días atrás.

—Es bueno verte, Elías —dijo el futuro director agradablemente—. Espero que se haya establecido bien aquí en Hogwarts. Er... ¿Supongo que no le gustan las arañas?

—Yo no soy Elías —dijo Harry sin pensar—. Yo soy Harry. Harry Potter.

Dumbledore parpadeó— Ya veo, ¿Harry Potter? El director dijo que su nombre es Elías. ¡Qué extraño! —sacudió la cabeza lentamente—. ¿Sabes?, hay algo extrañamente familiar en ti.

Harry miró al familiar rostro amable, y las palabras salieron a borbotones— Por supuesto que lo hace, Director. Nos conocemos muy bien, tú y yo, en el futuro se convertirá en director de Hogwarts, y yo seré su estudiante, años a partir de ahora. Mis padres murieron por Tom Riddle, que se convertirá en un mago oscuro y aterrador que se llama a sí mismo Voldemort. _Él_ fue quien me dio esta cicatriz, cuando la maldición asesina no me mató. Él y sus seguidores instigarán un reino de terror, y muchas vidas se perderán. Usted va a ser asesinado por Severus Snape, el hijo de Eileen Prince, después de que el nieto de Abraxas Malfoy no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, existe una profecía acerca de Tom Riddle y yo que dice que uno de nosotros va a matar al otro al final. Debo detenerlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Él cometerá varios asesinatos y después de cada uno se va a crear un Horrocrux, donde se ocultan una parte de su alma dividida. El sólo puede morir una vez que todos los Horrocruxes sean destruidos, pero no sé dónde están. Fui a su oficina después de su muerte, y me encontré con un recuerdo del pasado, una memoria de este tiempo, y ahora me parece que quedé atrapado en su interior. No entiendo cómo llegué a estar aquí, pero pensé que tal vez _usted_ tuvo algo que ver con ello.

Albus Dumbledore estaba completamente inmóvil por lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Luego dijo en voz baja— ¡Qué extraordinaria historia, Harry! Sería muy conveniente para mí en este momento suponer que usted está loco, pero usted ha dicho algunas cosas que suenan verdaderas. Temo por Tom Riddle. Creo... Sí, creo que él _tiene_ la capacidad de convertirse en lo que usted dice que va a ser —cerró los ojos—. Dime una cosa, Harry, algo pequeño e insignificante que ha podido aprender acerca de mí en el futuro, algo que me puede ayudar a decidir si esto puede ser cierto.

Harry pensó por un momento— Te gusta la mermelada de frambuesa, y usted cree que el amor es la magia más fuerte de todas. Usted cree que se tratan de nuestras decisiones las que nos hacen ser lo que somos, y le gustan los patrones delos tejidos que hacen los muggles. Usted rechazará el cargo de Ministro de la Magia y enseñará en Hogwarts hasta su muerte. Usted me dijo que el espejo mágico de Oesed, el que demuestra el deseo más profundo de nuestro corazón, le mostró un par de calcetines gruesos, pero usted mintió. Y usted dijo una vez que la música es una magia más allá de lo que hacemos en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore se echó a reír— Sí, eso suena como yo, hijo mío. No me dejas otra opción que creer que su extraña historia, Harry. Me pregunto sobre el nombre de "Elías"... Cuando era niño, me sumergí en los cuentos fantásticos de Elías Lönnrot. Ahora, ¡_eso_ fue mágico! Me prometí que si alguna vez tuviera un hijo, yo le nombre de "Elías".

—Pero nunca tuvo un hijo...—dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No, nunca lo tuve. Yo no soy... un hombre de casarse, ya ves. Pero tal vez, de alguna manera, yo soy la persona que _lo nombró,_ mi joven amigo del futuro... no me acuerdo de hacerlo, sin embargo.

—¿Tal vez su propio yo del futuro ha manipulado este recuerdo del pasado de alguna manera?

—Tal vez... Eso suena como algo que yo haría, ¿no? —Dumbledore se quedó en silencio por un momento—. Se está haciendo tarde, Harry. Es hora de ir a cenar. Tenemos mucho, creo yo, para descubrir, tú y yo. Probablemente no debería preguntarte demasiado acerca del futuro... Sólo dime una cosa: ¿Puddlemere United alguna vez vencerán a los Chudley Cannons?

Harry se echó a reír— Con frecuencia y a fondo.

Dumbledore sonrió— Ah, entonces creo que todavía hay esperanza para el futuro del mundo.

* * *

(*): La taba es el hueso conocido como astrá juega con la taba de algunos animales, particularmente del cordero. El juego consiste en lanzar la taba, ganando una o cuatro unidades apostadas si quedan las partes salientes del hueso hacia arriba, o perdiendo otras tantas si quedan las partes hundidas en la cara superior.

Fuente: Wikipedia

(**): La oración decía: "Rough on old Kettleburn". Sinceramente no pudimos traducirlo de otra manera. Perdón por ello.


End file.
